Prom Queen?
by unicornherder
Summary: Kurt Hummel's dream of attending Prom with his boyfriend has finally come true. But what will happen when the votes for Prom King and Queen are in, and the results are more than unexpected?   One-shot. Based off of spoilers for the Prom Queen episode.


**I actually wrote this before "Night of Neglect," and i wasn't going to publish it. But my account was decidedly bare, so here it is. This story contains spoilers for the prom episode, so read at your own risk.**

**I do not own Glee, or _Come What May._**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sitting by himself at a table off to the side of the gym, at his prom. But he wasn't actually alone. He had come to his<em> prom<em> with his _boyfriend. _Even now, after they had been dating for over a month, Kurt still couldn't believe it. How had his life turned around so quickly? It seemed that only a short while ago he had been chased out of school by a Neanderthal bully who threatened his life. So much had happened in that short time. First, he met_ him. Blaine._ Just thinking of the boy made Kurt smile. The way his perfect curls looked, especially when they hung un-gelled. His voice and how they sounded oh-so-perfect together_. _The way Blaine's lips felt against his own..

Dalton Academy was nice. Well, it was more than nice, but it wasn't for him. Although the students were lovely to Kurt, and accepting of him, not to mention the no-bullying policy, he felt as though McKinley was where he belonged. Every day he missed his friends terribly. Between classes he would look for Mercedes or Tina to gossip about the latest celebrity news or _Vogue _cover, and they weren't there. So when _Santana, _of all people, finally found a way to keep the Karofsky situation intact, he jumped on it. The only real hard part was trying to convince Blaine that they would continue to date and would see plenty of each other even when enrolled at different schools _and _that Kurt would be perfectly safe.

Thanks to Kurt's negotiating skills and McKinley's lack of funding for the Prom, the Warblers ended up as part of the entertainment. Although it wasn't traditional Prom music, the Warblers were amazing, and had a wide repertoire of great dance numbers. Kurt had particularly liked "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Kurt was so happy; he didn't even mind that he hadn't gotten a dance with Blaine yet. It would come, and it would be worth the wait. Kurt Hummel was going to slow dance at his Prom.

The Warblers performance had just ended, and they were scattering around to a date, or food. When Kurt spotted Blaine approaching him with open arms, he happily jumped into them, and snuggled close, ignoring the stares. "You were amazing." He said.

"Why, thank you." Blaine answered with a smile on his lips. _That smile_ that always made Kurt swoon like a little girl.

Then a voice from on stage reverberated through the room. "And now, it's time to announce Prom King and Queen!" The announcer was a tall boy standing on stage, probably a member of student council.

Kurt groaned, "I hope Quinn wins. That way we won't have to deal with any of her drama."

Blaine laughed, "It's really that bad? It's only Prom Queen."

"Yes, but to her this is life or death." And sure enough, Kurt spotted Finn towering over everyone, holding on to Quinn's hand in an attempt to control her. She was fidgety, and standing on her toes so she could hold the unwavering stare at the boy on stage.

The boy was handed an envelope. "And McKinley's Prom Queen of 2011 is.." He opened the envelope, and furrowed his brow in confusion at what he read. "Um.. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter, and watched as his boyfriend turned to him in shock. He saw the emotions flit across Kurt's face. First confusion, then doubt, and finally horror and embarrassment as he looked around. Most people looked just as confused as he felt, and yet some were laughing. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that this wasn't some sort of way to honor him; this was mockery. More people had cared enough about wanting to make fun of him than they liked Quinn Fabray.

Suddenly, Kurt saw hope in the situation. What if, by some chance, they had voted Blaine Prom King? The boy on stage held the microphone to his lips again and said, "And Prom _King_.." The emphasis on the word made Kurt want to cry, and Blaine want to punch someone. "..Dave Karofsky."

"This is a joke!" The boys heard the jock exclaim from wherever he was in the large room.

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, and he had no idea what to do. Through his haze, he felt Blaine's strong hand grasp his, and pull him to his feet. Blaine led him to the back of the gym, and out the door. Blaine sat Kurt down on a bench, and sat next to him, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

Kurt grabbed onto Blaine and sobbed into his shirt. Over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine saw Rachel, Finn, Puck, and a few of the other members of New Directions standing at the door. Rachel beckoned with her hand to tell him to come to them. After convincing Kurt that he was only going to move a few feet away, and would be back in a few seconds, he went over to them.

Rachel handed the tiara she held in her hand over to Blaine, saying "I'm not sure if he'll want this, but seeing as he at least last year had a thing for tiaras, I thought it might cheer him up."

Blaine accepted it, seeing the truth in her statement. "Thanks."

When Blaine returned to his boyfriend, Kurt had stopped crying, and was sitting with his head resting against the wall of the school. Blaine sat down next to him, allowing the latter to rest his head on the former's shoulder.

After a minute or so, Kurt spoke softly. "It's my fault, Blaine. I'm the one who wore a freaking dress to Prom." He was referring to the kilt that now adorned the boy's frame.

Blaine didn't think he would ever hear those words come out of his boyfriend's mouth. "Kurt, no. It's an original." He said, echoing Kurt's words to him earlier. "I told you not to change. And besides, it looks lovely on you."

"They don't understand. And why _him_? I should never have transferred back."

Blaine only made gentle _shhh_ing noised while rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. Then he said, "Don't worry yourself too much; most people in there looked shocked too. Some jerks probably rigged the voting somehow." He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder, and he added "Some of them will never understand, but those aren't the people who matter. You can get through this. I know you can, because I know you. You're strong, and brave, and you have enough _courage _to get through anything. And don't ever think for one minute that I won't be by your side to help you through." He wasn't going to broach this subject until later, but he decided to say it anyway. "And.. I think I'm transferring here. To be with you."

Kurt perked his head up and looked from his tear-swollen eyes into Blaine's. "What?" He whispered.

"I wasn't going to tell you, since it probably won't be able to happen until next year, but it'll be worth the wait. I know you can make it through these last few months until next year, when we can walk through the McKinley hallways hand in hand, and none of these people will matter." The look of hope and joy in Kurt's face almost made Blaine tear up.

Whatever commotion that was going on inside the gym had obviously been settled, because music started flowing from the loud speakers. Rachel must have had some input in the playlist for the night, because the song playing was _Come What May_ from _Moulin Rouge_. Recognizing the song immediately, both boys said "I love this song," at the same time. They both smiled at each other, until Blaine put out his hand and said "May I have this dance?"

Kurt grinned at him, and took his hand. He was led to a little spot where they had some room, and where the moon lit up the space so nicely. Blaine reached into his pocket, pulling out the tiara. He moved slowly, so that Kurt could stop him if he wanted. Blaine gently placed the tiara on top of Kurt's perfect hair, and smiled. "You're beautiful." He breathed.

Kurt blushed. "Tiaras do look great on me, don't they?" Blaine chuckled, glad to see the other boy was feeling even slightly better.

Blaine placed Kurt's hand on his own shoulder, and put his on Kurt's waist. Their other hands were clasped firmly. They swayed to the song, foreheads resting against one another's. Eventually, both were singing along, and doing a goofy waltz, taking turns spinning each other.

_Come what may, I will love you, until my dying day._

With the song drawing to an end, the boys found themselves in the position they started in, gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine reached up and put his hand under Kurt's chin, pulling it up and pressing his own lips against Kurt's. Kurt would eventually have to face the others, those who didn't understand. But Blaine was right, he wouldn't be alone. And until then, this moment between the two of them, and the many more to come, were all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>If you actually made it through this, I thank you with my whole heart. Reviews please? <strong>


End file.
